User talk:Cameradude88
Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cameradude88 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dryuu (Talk) 20:16, 21 March 2009 Trivia Trivia means little facts that have no other place. Not "spam goes here.". You have no proof for either your SheepMan claim or you Phoenix Magnion. Besides the fact that there are plenty of "similar" look Robot Masters/Mavericks, none of them are blatant copies. We're trying to re-professionalize this Wikia, not keep it the same. Zalbaag 03:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Problem Like Quick, Yahweh is not active. You can easily know that by "Find an Admin" via Community sect. on the sidebar. Also remember that this is a talk page. Please remember to sign your post. Unfortunately, I would have to agree upon Zalbaag, and like he said, Shut up (only, if you continue the edit war, I will ban you.) --Vzing 20:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I just found myself in a bad mood becasue someone was distubing my time between edits. I'm working in a bad computer.--Vzing 20:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:I've Noticed I have Maverick Hunter X, Xtreme, and Xtreme 2, but I plan on getting most of the ones you named. I might pick up the DOS games just for owning sake, but those games have the most horrifying graphics I have seen! Yeah, Volume 7's price has kept me from getting it, but I definitely will. I hate that little hole in the numbers. XD I've been using Ebay for the most part, and if you're a user too, I'm pretty sure there is at least one more of RockMan EXE WS and RockMan & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha WITH their box and manuals, so if you have some money to spare it may be worth taking a look into. You've got a pretty impressive collection yourself! Zalbaag 02:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :For a while, I didn't even really know what MegaMan was, even while I was playing Dr. Wily's Revenge on the GB and VI on the NES. XD :Yeah, there isn't any music, and the bosses use a single sprite as a base, so they all have the same animations, but I actually do find then worth collecting. MegaMan is MegaMan (for the right price)! I'll pick up Gold Empire if I find it at a cheap price, but it definitely isn't high on my list. :I actually got MM NT Warrior 1-6 and 8-13 as bundles on Ebay. At the time I didn't really have anything else I wanted, so I just grabbed em. There are still a few of those around. Both cost $35. Unfortunately, Vol. 7 can cost as much a single, or sometimes, BOTH bundles, so I'll need a lot of money just sticking around for me to buy it.. :I like AirconMan's level because it uses the Wonderswan's vertical play. I own about 9 Wonderswan games, and that's the only so far that played like that. I might get more, but there aren't many out there I want. I bet they couldn't think of a weapon to give CompassMan! He's one of my favorite Robot Masters, though. I bet if R&F was done on the GBA or something, and not with the bizarre art style the game had, he'd be really cool. :I was considering getting a Sega Saturn just for MegaMan 8, and maybe one or two other games I might find, but I figure I'll do that when I have a nice nest egg ready for me with money to spare. I would like to fight CutMan and WoodMan, though it's weird those two were chosen. I can understand CutMan a bit, but I had no idea WoodMan was such a inspiration. XD :Enjoy Team Colonel! While I wasn't a huge fan of BN5, I pick it up every now and again to do a few Liberation Missions. I love MegaMan, too. It's there along with Negima!?, Terminator, Final Fantasy, and Sgt. Frog. Zalbaag 04:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) It's okay The reason my talk page was up for deletion is because Mr. Majik was spamming and I erased it. My talk page is fine. :) Zalbaag 20:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) im sorry. it was just a prank. Dude It's fine, man. These talk pages ARE here for a reason. I just won't be on as much, because I've been busy lately. Zalbaag 04:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Look at the Rockman EXE: Operate shooting star(talk) page. I have recently added something. 22:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) 75.65.82.42 Editing Articles If you keep having things you've written get erased, you should directly message the person who has been deleting your edits. However, I personally like trivia sections to articles. I think there should be information on minor details people have noticed in the game, etc., and it gives this Wiki more flavor. However, it might also boil down to a matter of properly citing where you get certain facts from. Although this isn't exactly a website 100% dedicated to series canon, I do think anything that isn't quite public-knowledge should have some sort of citation so that people know it is accurate and can look it up for themselves. Does that make sense? --Brahman 17:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :You can, for example, put a link to where you got the information in the article, sort of like you would with a footnote in a book. If the information comes from a book or something that isn't online, you could simply provide information in a "references" section as to where the info came from. But, what I meant by public/common knowledge (spelling I guess isn't important) is that if it is something that every Rockman fan should know (events in the game's story, background info, etc.) then it shouldn't have to be referenced. :I completely understand English not being your first language, and I totally think you should maintain a knowledge of Russian. It would be the same as if I had to write something in French or Spanish - I know some, but it definitely wouldn't be my best effort! --Brahman 16:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC)